Fandomly Harvest Moon AU Details
Fandomly Harvest Moon AU Details This page is made for all sorts of little details for the roles in the Harvest Moon AU. Friendship is done by hearts. Each member has 10 Hearts. As per usual, the more Hearts a player has with a person, the better friends they are with that person. In order to marry a bachelor/bachelorette, you must have full 10 Hearts with a bachelor/bachelorette. Some bachelors/bachelorettes have extra requirements. Details 'Khonts' *'Job': Beekeeper *'Birthday: '''Winter 9' ' *'Special Gift (+800 points): Royal Jelly ' *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): All Teas, Milk, Strawberry Ice Cream, Honey, Jam, Candy, Chocolate, Coffee, Chocolate Cake, Emerald, Hot Cocoa ' *'Neutral Gifts: All other items not listed ' *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points):' Scrap Metal, Spinach, Paella, Pudding, Cabbage, Seaweed, Weed *'Horror Gift (-800 points):' Mushroom' ' 'Rai: * '''Job: '''Baker * '''Birthday: '''Spring 11 * '''Special Gift (+800 points): '''Pink Diamond * '''Liked Gifts (+500 points): '''Pink Rose, Pinkcat Flower, Pearl, Iced Coffee, Cup Noodles, All Dessert Recipes, Agate, Great Sheep Wool, Candy, Pink Fondue, All Cats, Balloons, Cute Stuff * '''Neutral Gifts: '''All other items not listed * '''Disliked Gifts (-500 points): '''Scrap Metal, Weed, All Teas, All Critters, Tomato Juice, Tomato Soup, Fodder, Chicken Feed, All Perfumes, Rock * '''Horror Gift (-800 points): '''Dark Chocolate * '''Notable Relationships: 'Shiny:' *'Job: ' Fisherman *'Birthday: ' Winter 20 *'Special Gift (+800 points): ' Manga *'Liked Gifts (+500 points):' Opal, Flags, Amaryllis, Rainbow Trout, Computer Software, Dystopia Novels, Scarf, Globe, Grilled Cheese sandwich, Plushie, Model Ship, Incense, Chocolate *'Neutral Gifts:' Everything not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): ' Banana, Grass, Politics Book, Spider, Peppers, Medication, Licorice *'Horror Gift (-800 points): ' Tomatoes *'Notable Relationships: ' Shipping Curse 'Ven:' *'Job: '''Photographer, goes around the island for paparazzi *'Birthday: Fall 24 *'Special Gift (+800 points): '''Milo *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): Diamond, Bubble Tea, Rose, Rice, Porridge, Sapphire, Ketchup, Milk, Yogurt *'Neutral Gifts:' Everything not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): '''Chilli, Pet Things, Biological work, Pork, Beef, Onion, Weed, Rock, Branch, Anything foraged out *'Horror Gift (-800 points): Spicy Curry *'Notable Relationships: '''Photoshop-tan Bachelors More to come later... 'Chocolate Curse: A caring young man who loves chocolate. A real "family man" who strives to put a smile on everyone's face. *'Job: '''Chocolatier *'Birthday: Summer 13 *'Special Gift (+800 points): '''Chocolate Cake *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): 'All chocolate recipes, Pinkcat Flower, White Rose, Espresso, Milk, Hot Milk, Marshmallows, Nutella, Alpaca Wool *'Neutral Gifts: 'All other items not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): 'All Vegetables, All Teas, Bread *'Horror Gift (-800 points): 'Vegetable Curry Notes: *Pizza Curse's friendship must be up to 4 Hearts before he can be married. 'Empty Teapot (Tea) Curse: Seme Curse's new butler from Wales. He is quite the trickster! *'Job:' Butler *'Birthday': Winter 15 *'Special Gift (+800 points): '''Chamomile Tea *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): All Teas, Red Dragonfly, Moth, Small White, Frog, Black Beetle, Dynamite, Gold Coin, Gold Lumber, Emerald *'''Neutral Gifts: All other items not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): '''Lumber, Scrap Metal, All Flowers, Handkerchief, Top Hat, Shoe Polish, Bowtie *'Horror Gift (-800 points): Peas '''Notes: *Tea Curse will come over once Seme Curse is up to 2 Hearts. *In order to marry Tea Curse, one needs his master's approval. Seme Curse must be up to 4 Hearts. 'Flamenco Curse:' A gifted dancer with a crippling fear of being tied down in one place. He is a huge flirt. *'Job:' Travelling Dancer *'Birthday:' Summer 8 *'Special Gift (+800 points): '''Churros *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): All Curries, Hot Milk, Hot Chocolate, Espresso, Ruby, Sunflower, Madeira Wine, Incense, Red Dragonfly, Sunfish *'''Neutral Gifts: All other items not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points):' Tapioca, Iced Coffee, Cheese, Potatoe, French Fries, Ice-Cream *'Horror Gift (-800 points): '''Beer Notes: *He comes to town on Spring 28 and leaves on Fall 30 to seek out warmer climates. *You must have 5 Hearts with Fabulous Curse before you can marry him 'Internet Connection (InterConnection) Curse: An aloof and sour computer genius who is practically married to his computer. Good luck tearing him away from it. *'Job: '''Professional Hacker/Fixer *'Birthday: Fall 11 *'Special Gift (+800 points): '''Computer Virus *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): Black Coffee, Black Tea, All Technology, All Gemstones *'Neutral Gifts: '''All other items not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): 'Ore, Stones, All Plants, All Critters *'Horror Gift (-800 points): 'Scrap Metal 'Perfectionism Curse: Typo Curse's older brother who has recently come to "improve" the town. He has ceiling high standards. *'Job:' Self-Proclaimed Philanthropist *'Birthday:' Spring 8 *'Special Gift (+800 points): '''100,000 G Ticket *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): Cleaning Supplies, Handkerchief, Shoe Polish, Comb, Mirror, All Gemstones *'''Neutral Gifts: All other items not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): '''Cricket, Cockroach, Moth, Fish Bones, Empty Can, Weed, Stone, Branch, Scrap Metal *'Horror Gift (-800 points): Failed Dish '''Notes: *Friendship with Typo must be up to 5 Hearts in order to marry Perfectionism. 'Poofing Curse:' Real Life Curse's younger brother. Very fun at parties and really get's around. Has a rivalry with Seme Curse. *'Special Gift (+800 points): '''Champagne *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): All Wine, Grapes, Oranges, All Flowers, Sparkling Water, Escargot, All Deserts *'Neutral Gifts: '''All other items not listed *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): 'Soda, All Teas, British Food *'Horror Gift (-800 points): '''Shepherd's Pie '''Notes: *Real Life Curse's friendship must be up to 4 Hearts in order to marry him. *You must also resolve the Seme-Poof rivalry in order to marry him. 'Seme Curse:' Uke Curse's fiance as well as Poofing Curse's rival. A perfect gentleman. *'Special Gift (+800 points):' Shepherd's Pie *'Liked Gifts (+500 points): '''All Teas, Steak, Beef Stew, Scones, Strawberries, Blueberry Jam, Top Hat, Cane, Bowtie *'Neutral Gifts: All other items not listed''' *'Disliked Gifts (-500 points): '''All Wine, French Food, Sparkling Water, Weed *'Horror Gift (-800 points): Champagne '''Notes: *Friendship with Uke Curse will be lost upon your engagement to him. *Tea Curse's friendship level must be at 4 Hearts in order to marry him *The Seme-Poof rivalry must be resolved in order to marry him. Bachelorettes 'AU Curse' 'Exam Curse' 'Fandomly Senpai' 'Feels Curse' 'Miss Captcha' 'Real Life Curse' 'Uke Curse' Category:Fandomly AU